Freckled Arms
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: Who knew a risky game of Truth or Dare could lead to this? JELI. ONE SHOT.


**Important Authors Note! - **So sorry for not updating every week with a new one shot like I was planning on doing, but my creative writing teacher had us all participate in NaNoWriMo (National November Writing Month) and this was my first time doing it. So I had my goal of 15,000 words to do in a month and I made it! I won NaNoWriMo along with many others and now I have a deal to get five free copies of my novel next year! But I need to finish my novel first and its only on its sixth chapter! So I'll be taking a wee break from fanfiction more than I already have just for the sake of NaNoWriMo. But I missed writing FF so I decided to pop on back with this little FF that isn't Eli and Clare surprisingly. Its actually Eli and Jake, Jake as in Jake Martin and yes that is a bit weird to some, but me and my close friends on tumblr like Jeli and I've had this idea for a while. So.. please enjoy. (:

**Warning: **Gays, Drinking and Kissing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or the ship that is Jeli or Fimogen.

* * *

><p><em>Being in someone's arms is a delightful feeling. To feel their arms around your back, holding you close to their torso - their chest as you hear their heartbeat and their soft snores as they fall into a quiet slumber. You take the time to enjoy the time in their arms, to lightly trace their summer tanned skin and lightly press on their freckles lacing their arms. Its such a lovely feeling to be close to a person you were falling for, adoring and caring for so immensely. <em>

_Many might think that this is what it feels like to be in a woman's arms and feel your girl hold you close as she softly snores and her skin is a snowy white and her eyes flutter under her lids as she dreams and you hope she dreams about you. _

_But you are not in a woman's arms, you are in a man's arms. A seventeen year old man who had held you close in his arms after the tiresome play of making sweet love, his breathing was slow and had a bit of a rhythm to it with his softly beating heart. You had never thought or pondered about having deep and hidden feelings for your best friend, but here you were, in his arms and feeling so happy and joyous and.. bubbly after the sex you had with him last night. Despite it being drunken sex, it was sex you savored and it was imprinted in your mind forever and you had hoped it was imprinted in his as well._

"_Mmm.. Eli?" Said a deep groggy voice. You slightly raised your head off the freckled and tanned skin of the man and looked at him in his hazel eyes as he tried to rub the sleep away from his eyes making you smile slightly at the sight._

"_Yes?" You say as you raise an eyebrow at the man as he looked at you with an odd expression on his face and then back down at the position both of you were in. Both bare under the plaid sheets, your clothes discarded on the hardwood floors, your cell phones on silent and sitting idle on the end table awaiting for you to answer impatient texts from Adam and Fiona. _

"_Wha.. What happened last night?" The man asked as he slowly began to sit up, but you placed your hands on his bare chest, causing him to shiver underneath your touch and look down at the warm air between the both of you._

"_That's such a cliche statement to say, Jake. You sound like what girls say after having sex in Vegas. You know damn well what happened last night. I was drunk and I still remember every ounce of it. Precisely every ounce." You say with a smirk on your playful as your best friend furrows his brows and immediately remembers everything as he gasped at the memories of last nights' adventures rolling through his mind as well as yours.._

.

.

.

"This party is so.. bitchin'!" Adam Torres shouted as he brought a red cup filled with tequila to his eager lips. You stood next to your best friend, seeing as he had already drunk one cup of the sour drink and was already tipsy. _Lightweight. _You think with a eye roll as you bring your drink to your lips, a savoring sip of hearty vodka washing down your dry throat. You grimaced throughout the rest of the drinking, you weren't a huge fan on drinking, but vodka was too strong for your taste and you wished you knew where the drinks were being served at the party a grade nine boy named Zig was throwing and you had come since Adam and Jake had dragged you kicking and screaming.

Jake. _Where was Jake? _You wondered in your medically stabled mind as you scanned the room with your piercing green eyes many girls seemed fond of - such as your best friend Fiona Coyne and her new girlfriend Imogen Moreno. Or your ex girlfriend and current friend Clare Edwards who was no where to be seen at this party, it slightly worried you, yet relieved you. Clare had managed to get into drama and shenanigans and you had a fair share of moments pulling her out of cat fights and verbal fights with Alli Bhandari, her on and off best friend. So it was best if she stayed at home and get some rest from her continuous fights with her family and friends. Stress was getting the better of her and you make a mental note to text her tomorrow morning and ask if she'd be up for a date at The Dot.

But you seemed relieved at the moment, no one to bother you - well except for Adam who was still chugging his poison down his innocent throat and was singing along to a Katy Perry song which caused more grimacing and permanent ear damage. But Jake's whereabouts were still on your mind. Last you had seen the summer tanned friend was at the beginning of the party when he claimed he was getting some drink and he hadn't returned since.

"Hey! Hey, Adam!" You shout over the pop song, when Adam didn't hear his name being called, you angrily hit him in his side ribs which caused him to howl in over dramatic pain and give you a glare from his blue eyes.

"What!" Adam seethed as he held his side and gave you a deeper glare that only a drunken boy like Adam could give off.

"Where's Jake?" You shout and Adam merely shrugs and points in the direction that Jake had wandered off into an hour ago. You shake your head at Adam's sluggish pointing, and quickly walk off in that direction, leaving a drunken Adam behind who was belting out Firework by Katy Perry alone.

You find yourself in a crowded space and you try your best to suck in some air into your throat, but you feel your chest grow heavier from the closeted space surrounding you and you wanted nothing more than to find a way out, but you needed to find Jake first. For all you know he could even drunker than Adam and was on his way out to drive home in his red truck or he could hurt. Those thoughts were not helping your oncoming panic attack at all, not until you feel a petite hand on her arm drag you through the crowd.

You only managed to get glimpses of her black curly hair and slightly curled under nose and her skirt which would turn at every step she took in her expensive high heels. The woman pulled you through a door and into a open space - the kitchen. Only now you got a full glance at the woman to be none other than your best friend with a amused look on her long pale face.

"You doing okay, chum?" Fiona asked with a raised eyebrow and you nod quickly as you try your best to regain your composure. You look around the room to see a fair amount of your classmates. Marisol Lewis and Katie Matlin were in the corner sharing a can of beer that left a bitter look on their face. Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa were all over eachother, a couple empty bottles near their intertwined bodies as they gasped between long suckling kisses. Imogen had come forth to Fiona and intertwined their fingers as she laid her head on Fiona's shoulder padded shoulder and murmured a sweet "I love you" to her girlfriend which Fiona returned with much enthusiasm.

But as you came down from your slight panic attack, you saw him across the kitchen. He leaned against the granite counter top and had a red cup in his hand which he would take sips from as he licked his lips and looked off and examined the kitchen all grade twelves were occupied inside of.

You approach him and he instantly sees you over the top of his red cupped drink as he takes another hearty sip and gives you a small smile that somehow reassures you that your best friend was okay at this loud high school party a minor niner managed to throw.

"Hey." You breathe as you look at his hazel eyes, he lightly chuckles at your hey and he places his red cup on the counter and sluggishly stuff his hands in his pockets. _He was already drunk. _You thought a bit disappointed as you watch Jake still smile at you.

"You sound breathless. Thinkin' about me, Goldsworthy?" Jake asked you with a smirk spread across his summer tanned face and you let out a short laugh as you look up at him through your dark bangs which were growing quickly despite getting cut three weeks ago by Cece.

"You wish." You say with a smirk on your own face and Jake chuckled as he picked up his drink and clanked it together with your own red drink which was still in your sweaty hand. Both of you brought the burning liquid to your lips and allowed it to wash down both of your throats and aide the dryness of the night.

"Guys!" Marisol shouted which pulled Jake and yourself away from the drinking of burning liquid. Drew and Bianca managed to untangle from eachother to give Marisol a dirty look for interrupting their special time with one another. Fiona and Imogen still hung on eachother as they looked at Marisol curiously. Marisol was ever so obviously drunk you noted as you saw a red cup in her dark skinned hand as she looked at everyone with a drunken smile plastered on her face.

"What now, Marisol?" Drew asked as he wound a arm around Bianca's waist. Bianca had a grimace on her face as she crossed her arms across her face and you knew she badly wanted to insult Marisol, but with Drew's arm around her, it kept Bianca from opening her red ruby lips.

"Lets play a game!" Marisol shouted excitingly, she looked back at Katie who was nodding happily as well, she too was tipsy and when around Marisol, she went along with whatever Marisol says or suggests, you notice with a roll of your green eyes.

"Is it called "Get Marisol To Shut The Fuck Up Before I Punch Her In Her Pretty Little Face?" Bianca asked with a scowl on her face. You notice as Drew tighten his grip around Bianca's waist and lower his head to her heavily pierced ear to murmur something that caused her scowl to go slack. She mumbled an apology before leaning into Drew's embrace.

"Haha, no! Silly Bianca! I was thinking we could play a game of Truth or Dare! It's always fun to play Truth or Dare, but I was thinking we'd all add a twist to it. After doing the truth or the dare, we each have to take a shot of vodka. Oh! And if you decide to chicken out and not answer a truth or do a dare, you have to take _two _shots of vodka!" Marisol said happily as she clapped her hands together and looked at Katie who nodded encouragingly as well. You looked at Jake who was already finishing off his drink in his red cup as he looks down at you with a shrug of his shoulder as he set his red cup down on the granite counter and stood closer to you. You could practically smell the alcohol reek off his body. It was completely masking his woodsy scent you had grown use to over the past months.

"Ooh wow, Marisol. _Shots of vodka. _That is so hardcore." Bianca seethed from her ruby red lips and that only made Drew hold her closer and mumble an apology to Marisol. Marisol just laughed at Bianca's comment like it was a joke rather than a insult which it was.

"Then let's get started! I wanna go first!" Imogen squealed as she unlaced her fingers with Fiona and skipped to the spot where Marisol was standing. Marisol smiled and walked off from her spot and next to Katie as Imogen scanned the room.

"Hmm.." Imogen pondered as she looked around the room. Her big brown eyes were on Fiona's professional figure, but then moved towards Drew and Bianca. You notice that Imogen was opening her mouth to either choose Drew or Bianca for truth or dare as she quickly closed her mouth and shook her head. She moved her attention to Marisol and Katie who were giggling madly like first time drinkers which just caused Imogen to give them a pathetic look before turning to you and Jake.

Imogen's eyes scanned from you to Jake back and forth. She seemed indecisive about which of the two to choose from.

"Hurry up, Imo! We don't have all fucking day here." Bianca sneered and Drew didn't even bother apologizing for Bianca's bad mouth, he just shook his head and took a sip from his red cupped drink. Imogen sighed and nodded at Bianca as she looked back at you and Jake. She smiled coyly as she glanced at Jake.

"Jake. Truth or dare?" Imogen asked with a smirk plastered on her tan face as she looked at him with inquisitive eyes. You too looked at him with curiosity of what the drunk man would choose in his certain state.

"Dare." Jake answered with no hesitation in his voice whatsoever. He had a pleased smirk on his smirk as he eyed Katie across the room and you could tell what was on his mind. _He was hoping to kiss or make out with Katie. Typical Jake. _You thought with a disapproving look on your face.

"I dare you to.." Imogen briefly looked over at Katie who was looking at Jake from his messy brown hair to his boot clad feet with a alluring look on her drunken face. But then Imogen's face lit up as she changed her look from Katie to.. you. She bit her lip and quite animatedly exclaimed. "Kiss Eli!"

The whole room went silent as those words escaped Imogen's mouth. She had a bright smile on her face from the dare. Fiona was staring at Imogen in shock that she'd ever dare Jake to do such a thing. Drew and Bianca were staring at Imogen as if she was the oddest creature on the Canadian soil. Marisol's drunken smile faltered and Katie's face had gone completely slack at the dare and she looked as if she was ready to sob at the dare.

You stood there frozen at Imogen's words and Jake too had stood frozen, a puzzling look on his face as Imogen glanced back from each of you. She was looking for a response - any kind of response and you had no idea what to even say at this moment in time.

"I dared you, Jake. You have to kiss, Eli." Imogen said sternly as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Jake expectantly. Jake sighed deeply, being pulled from his reverie as he gave Imogen a slight nod and then grabbed your arm. He turned you completely around to face him and in a split second, his alcohol stained lips were on yours.

His lips tasted of alcohol and chocolate, like he had eaten some chocolate whilst being away from you and Adam earlier. His lips were so warm and wet against your dried ones that you wished you had brought some chap stick earlier if you planned on kissing your best friend during a drunken round of Truth or Dare.

The kiss had lasted longer than three seconds which was the minimum of a quick peck. It lasted somewhere around a minute and it was causing everyone in the room to stare in awe as you and the boy whose warm lips were pressed so feverishly against yours. You gripped his muscular biceps and deepened the kiss as you opened your mouth slightly and allowed his wet tongue to explore inside your eager mouth. Both tongues collided and you had not experienced this much pleasure since sliding your fingers into Julia's wet opening three years ago and you weren't even in bed with him yet!

Slowly the two of you separated and stared at eachother in a new sense of relevancy. The kiss had brought so much more between you and him and you now only longed for his lips again, but what cut off your thoughts was the voice of a shocked Latina across the room.

"Now that's something I never see everyday."

.

.

.

You look up at Jake after many minutes of the two if you recalling on the past night that had joined both of you with a new bond that was deeper than friendship. Jake placed his hands on your scrawny hips and had a pleased smirk on his hungover face. His hands slipped farther down your hips until they grasped your thighs and you gasp at the touch and Jake chuckles at the reaction he got out of you.

"This is gonna be a fun ride for us, Goldsworthy." Jake murmured as he pulled you closer to his face. You could feel his breath on your face, so warm and inviting and before you knew it, he had pulled you closer and your lips collided with eachother. The kiss being deep, not as deep as the kisses you two had shared last night in this bed. Moaning names and feeling the delightful thrusts and heated kisses on your swollen lips.

You pulled apart from his kiss and trailed kisses down his lined chin and his smooth neck. You enjoyed the feeling of his summer tanned skin on your chapped lips. You kissed the spot above his heart before laying your head on his chest, hearing his quick heartbeat under your ear. You smile as you feel his meaty hand glide through your thick and sweaty black hair.

Both of you laid on the warm bed for the rest of the morning, ignoring texts and calls arriving on your phones and just.. laid there in peace and quiet with one another. You'd receive a kiss from his gentle lips and you'd softly stroke his side.

Both of you had no idea what this meant for the two of you in the future, if this was the real deal or a one time thing, but either way..

Neither of you'd forget this night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


End file.
